Users of cellular phones, tablets, and other portable electronic devices frequently are interested in customizing the appearance of their portable electronic devices so that they reflect the users' personalities and interests. Typically, such customizations have been limited to selection of a device case with a particular print, pattern, or logo, the selection of a particular photograph as the background image on the display screen of the portable electronic device, or the selection of pre-defined themes for the display screen of the portable electronic device. These conventional customizations often do not provide users with a sufficient sense of individuality that they often seek from their devices.